


when x the x sky x falls

by icosae



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, It's raining, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Probably ooc, Unrequited Love, big sad :(, honestly this is a precursor to the next fic I'm gonna post bc that one is even bigger sad, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosae/pseuds/icosae
Summary: "I love you.""Stop lying!"
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 41





	when x the x sky x falls

I held his head between my hands as I cried looking down at him. “You don’t even like me Killua! Is it fun playing with my feelings like that!?” I yelled, “You like her! I get it! But don’t make me believe that I have a chance, because I don’t!” Tears dripped down my face, choking on my cries. “Why would ever even kiss me anyways? She’s so much better than me, and I know it already, don’t break my heart again, please, I still want to be friends!”

Tears blurred my vision looking down at him, even though I’m sure that he still had the stoic look as a few seconds ago, but it seems so important to be able to see his face. I blinked, sending the tears streaming down my face again. “I love you, okay!? Is that what you want to hear? Did you want to hear it before you break my heart? Is this fun for you? Is my pain fun for you to laugh at?” 

Suddenly looking at him became too much to bear, as if looking at him for one second more would cause my heart to crack by itself. I covered my eyes with my hands as I took a few steps back, desperate for anything to keep him away. “Just go away Killua, please, I can’t do this anymore,” I said. I crouched down as if curling into a ball. 

Warm arms suddenly circled my shoulders, the scent all too familiar. I hated that I still want to lean in, still wanted to give in. “Please don’t do this,” I pleaded. “I love you,” he replied.

Gasping, I felt my chest seize up. “No, you don’t!” I yelled, “You already told me you don’t, don’t try to play this game with me Killua, it’s not going to work!” The arm around me tightened. 

“I do, Gon.” 

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Shut up!” 

Love is a lie. It always was. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you to the moon and back but sometimes it's better not to hope for the stars


End file.
